Satisfying My Own Need to Fix
by FuelDH206
Summary: Because they deserve a happy ending. Now. Hell, we ALL do.


Because happy endings are possible.

The last three days have been trying, however, they also solidified why they are meant to be together. He took her forgotten marriage in stride, dropped everything to come to her side and find Rogan and talked her off the ledge when all appeared lost. He helped her slay the dragon and never once backed down. He's rescued her again and again, remained by her side and is still ready to plunge into this wide open and with no regrets.

She stands before him and the people they love to promise forever. Nothing will stand in the way of catching that shooting star, pulling it down and beginning the life they both deserve. She deserves this. She has worked hard to exorcise her demons and commit her heart to his fully and impossibly open.

Initially she was nervous about saying her vows in front of everyone. Vows she had written just for him, outlining their journey, her complete love and trust in him as a person and as her husband. Now though she is nervous only to say them out loud to him. Although strong, she is weak when it comes to her love of Castle and she desperately wants to speak her promise without tears.

Eyes full of love she gazes up at him to see it all reflected back at her in his vibrant blue eyes. Her time is now and as the minister prompts her to begin, she takes a deep breath and starts all her tomorrows.

"Rick, I promise to always love you. As sure as the stars shine at night, I will always love you. Your love is like water. Formless. Shapeless. It is peaceful, strong and always just what I need. You are my heart. I promise to honor you. I promise to support you. And I promise that if there is ever a zombie apocalypse that you can count on my axe! I am so excited to spend the rest of my life with you. Everything I am and have is yours. You are my everything and I love you."

Her eyes shine with unshed tears as she finishes.  
Holding his hand, a hand that now sparkles with a band of eternity, she quietly whispers, "I mean it Castle, you're everything. I couldn't have done this without you and I'm so glad I'll never have to."

She's vaguely aware of the minister's last few words before she is swept up in his embrace and an active participant in their first kiss as husband and wife.

She can't help but smile and laugh happily as they are presented to their guests as Mr. and Mrs. Richard Castle. Hands clasped tightly together they make their way down the aisle and through the maze of well wishers.

Making their way to the reception she reflects on the love their friends and family have put forth to bring this wedding to fruition. The house is breathtaking, the lawns are perfectly groomed and scattered with small bistro tables with delicate tablecloths. Each table has a small vase of peonies and a chilling bottle of champagne. Simple, yet beautiful.

Their table sits at the very front of the lawn and is already occupied by her father, Jim, Castle's daughter and mother and Lanie, Ryan and Esposito. She gives them all a brief squeeze as she gracefully slides into her seat.

The next hour or so is filled with heartfelt toasts, a little ribbing, more hugs of congratulations and the occasional sneaking of a kiss to her groom. Caught up in the whole affair and joy of the day, she never does quite get her feet back on the ground.

Prior to their dance she slips a change-up to the DJ, swapping out "In My Veins,"  
with Chrissie Hynde's "You or No One." She delights in the tender smile he turns to her while he sweeps her across the dance floor as the music plays.  
Quietly whispering the lyrics for his ears only, she revels in being here, with him, as his wife. To her, this moment, this song is perfect. Only him.

When the song ends she places a tender kiss to his jaw line and follows while he leads her to her waiting father. Her dad's strong arms embrace her lovingly as he glides her across the floor to the tune of Bob Carlisle's "Butterfly Kisses."

She cries a little as his words fill her ears.  
"I'm so proud of you Katie, both your mother and I are. She would have loved this day and more importantly the woman you have become. You and Rick have a relationship and a story for the ages and I'm so glad you found your forever with him."

"Thank you dad, for everything," she whispers.

Hugging her fiercely Jim states, "You deserve this Kate, you both do."

It resonates in her head as her father leads her back to Castle and their future.

She deserves this. They both do.

* * *

**A/N - This is sloppy and short and unread by any eyes but mine. For that I apologize. For now, it's just my need to fix the scattered pieces in my head and I can't apologize for that.  
**


End file.
